Midnight Sun
by HeartSteph
Summary: This story is set after Breaking Dawn.Bella finds out she had a twin-sister who burns in sunlight. Edward goes crazy when he finds out Bella died. Renesme gets tired of her one-sided love. What's going to happen?Please R
1. Prologue

Midnight Sun

This is my first twilight chapter fanfic so please R&R. I would love to know what you guys really think of this story. Also warning OC and I don't know but maybe OOC.

This story is set after breaking dawn but it's been so long since I read the books so yeah/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the character associated with twilight.

* * *

Prologue

A girl with curly brown hair, red eyes and ivory skin had her fangs pierced into a man's neck. She dropped the body and walked out of the alley way. A boy with golden-brown hair, scarlet eyes and pale that looked the same age as her was waiting for her. He licked the last drop of red blood on his lip. When he saw the girl he smiled.

"Annabelle, I hear that there's a house of vampires in the other town" he swiftly appeared behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Just a few more days here, then we can go to that other town, okay" she replied.

He looked at her "you have blood on your hands" he pointed out.

"Alexander can you hear something? A mortal" they turned around and a girl was walking by herself down the street.

Alexander abruptly ran at the girl and stabbed his fangs into the girl's neck. Annabelle came from the other side and her fangs went into the girl's neck as well. The sun started to rise and Alexander and Annabelle ran before the sun's rays could touch them. Alexander got into the run-down house. He looked back when he heard Annabelle scream. He jumped out of the window and ran after her. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran her back to the run-down.

"Annabelle, are you alright?" he asked.

Her pale skin had gotten black after a few second in the sun, any longer she would had disintegrated into dust. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek "you're so cold."

"Wow and you're really warm." He hugged her. Steam started as Annabelle wrapped her arms around him. When they released from each other Alexander looked at Annabelle "are you better now?"

She examined her skin. It had cooled down but it was grey "I'll have to lie down for the rest of the day but a night I should be better."

He lay beside her and smiled "goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N I know that my friend already uploaded this but when I finally found my account I decided I'll upload it because she never finished uploading the story even thought I've had this story on my computer for like four months now. Hope you liked it.


	2. Vampire Attacks

Chapter One 

Vampire Attacks

Bella ran down the stairs, she tripped on her shoelaces. Edward swiftly ran and caught her. She looked into his eyes and they kissed "ew…" Renesme groaned. "I'm so happy I'm not a baby anymore, or I might of have been in your arms just then" she said.

Edward laughed "still the clumsiest vampire on earth."

Renesme sat on the couch holding the remote changing the channel every five seconds "what's with this there's nothing on" she whined. She could hear her parents walking into the room with the piano "I almost forgot I'm going out tomorrow."

Edward and Bella suddenly appeared behind the couch Renesme was sitting on. They glared down at her "with who?"

"Jacob, I'm finally seventeen so I can go out with him right" she commented.

* * *

Rosalie was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair "I still can't get over how Renesme could want to go out with that dog." She stood up and turned to Emmett who was lying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling "first he tries with Bella and when he notices he doesn't have a chance he imprints on my niece. Why?"

"I don't know and I still find it weird that you call her your niece."

She frowned at him "what's wrong?"

He sat up as she walked towards the bed and sat beside him "there's nothing wrong. It's just that you have started to show your nicer side to Bella ever since she called you and told you to help her protect the baby."

"I've always been nice to her" she said leaning into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and laughed under his breath "you've been giving her the cold shoulder ever since Edward saw her. You've got to admit it."

She shook her head "I don't remember that. Anyways I've told her stories about me, like how I became a vampire."

"Nothing's wrong with that" he smiled.

There was a knock at the door. "Get lost Alice" Rosalie shouted.

Alice opened the door and twirled in "okay."

"Didn't I tell you not to come in?"

"I don't remember you ever saying that" she grinned. "I have something important to tell you guys. I can't tell Edward or Bella because if you can't hear, they're fighting with Renesme about going out with Jacob."

Emmett lowered his head into his shoulder so he could laugh "Hey Alice, where's Jazz?"

"He's off_ hunting_." She looked out of the window "there are vampires in the other town, well I think they are. I can't see them for some strange reason. There have been incidents in the other town where people have been attacked and drained of their blood. Would you two mind going out tonight to see what's actually happening because I need to do something. Also I can see the people who are going to get attacked and I can tell when they're going to get attacked because they black out."

Edward walked in behind Alice "vampire attacks. No wonder you were counting in Spanish."

Emmett frowned in confusion "I don't even know what that means but yeah."

Rosalie broke away from Emmett's arms and got up from the bed "we'll go and check it out tonight, Edward. You don't need to worry. We'll come back for sure with good feed back" she assured.

Emmett smiled "I hope."

Alice spun around in a circle out the door "Jasper's back" she sang. She skipped down the stairs and ran hugging Jasper when he walked into the lounge room. Alice smirked at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged "okay then" he said.

He looked at Renesme and Bella who unexpectedly weren't shouting at each other anymore. Renesme stormed towards Jasper and pointed at him "you're not suppose to use your powers on me."

Alice took Jasper's hand and they walked up stairs. Renesme looked back at Bella who was sitting on the couch "Mum, how come you, Dad, Alice and even Jasper have powers I want some. Even though I know I lost my powers, I would still like to have some kind of power. Maybe mind-reading like Dad or I could walk through walls….or wait, how about element powers" she smiled in delight "that would be awesome" she sat down on the couch and watched T.V again.

* * *

He opened his eyes "what time is it?" he wandered.

Annabelle stepped out of the bed and opened the curtains "breakfast" she said. The moonlight shone through, lighting up the entire room. The sky was dark and everything was quiet. She leaped out of the window and landed softly and perfectly on the ground.

Behind her landed Alexander "Alexander can you hear those drunken teenagers."

Alexander nodded "easy" he looked at each other than ran towards the drunken teenagers.

They stopped when the teenagers were in their sight. They walked slowly towards them "hey" Annabelle called.

They turned around and stared "do you guys have a moment?" Alexander asked.

They walked towards them and smirked "of course."

One of the guys was talking to Alexander "why?"

Annabelle slapped a red-head boy who put his arm around her waist "can you not touch me" she hissed.

The boy pushed her at the wall. Alexander swiftly appeared in front of Annabelle. He pushed the boy who had pushed Annabelle. He fell on the ground "would you not come near her, before she rips you guys to shreds."

A blonde haired boy came from the side "you don't mind" he used the wall to help him stand.

Alexander held out one arm blocking Annabelle "do you mind?"

"She doesn't care, she wouldn't ever hurt me. She's a good girl."

Annabelle tapped on his shoulder "it's alright. You heard him, I'm a good girl. Anyways you know I can protect myself."

"Yeah" all the boys cheered. A boy put a hand on her back. She flipped him over. When his body hit the ground you could hear a loud crack. The boys all turned around. Her nails started to get longer. She ran at them cutting all their necks before they could even take another step.

"Faster than usual" he commented.

Annabelle picked up one of the boys "well it's getting easier" she sank her fangs into the boy's neck. Annabelle looked up "someone's coming here, quick" she said.

Alexander turned around and Rosalie and Emmett stood gazing at them. "Bella?" Rosalie murmured.

"Ew…I hate that name, I hate when people would call me Belle or Bella. That's not my name" she strained on the word name. She and Alexander abruptly left.

Rosalie looked at Emmett "should we give this report to Edward?"

Rosalie shook her head "Edward's going to know the second we walk into the house" she replied.

"We better get going" he insisted.

"Okay."


	3. Alaska

Chapter Two

Alaska

"I can't believe we had to leave all that blood just lying their on the ground" Annabelle groaned. She looked up at Alexander "do you know who they were?"

"I think they were from the coven that lives in the other town. They're well-known, there was a book written about them but I don't think anyone really believes in the book. If I can remember those two were Rosalie Cullen and Emmett Cullen."

Annabelle stared blankly at him "I've never heard of them."

"The whole family is made up of nine I think, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Renesme and Isabella."

"Interesting, we should check out this house they live in. I think I want to meet someone there."

Annabelle stood up and closed the curtains as the sun started to rise. Alexander lay in the bed, his eyes half closed "who is it you want to see, exactly?" he asked.

Annabelle laid beside him "not someone who would interest you…"

He sat up and kissed Annabelle on the forehead then laid back down "Goodnight."

* * *

Rosalie stopped at the door and looked at Emmett "do you think he knows?" Emmett wandered.

"Didn't I tell you not to think about it?"

The door started to open and Alice was standing there "so what happened? Did you find out who it is?" she enquired.

Edward appeared behind them "oh, Edward…hello" Emmett said.

They walked into the kitchen; they sat at the table- Edward and Rosalie staring at each other. She looked away as Bella walked in, she sat beside Edward. Alice smiled at Rosalie, with her eyes shining "so, tells us what happened" demanded Alice.

Emmett stood up "we think it's Bella" he gestured towards Bella.

Edward looked at Emmett who was picturing what happened last night "it does look like you" he admitted.

"Thank you honey, for defending me" Bella said sarcastically. She watched everyone's gazing eyes "I swear it wasn't me. You've seen me before…I turned away from those hikers and Alice you've been going _hunting_ with me every week." she started to tremble when she noticed that no one believed her "why don't you guys listen?"

Edward stood up behind her and put two hands on her shoulders "calm down" he started massaging her shoulders "Bella…even though it really did look like you…I believe it wasn't you."

Everyone got up and left "why don't you believe me?"

"I do, believe you" he let go of her and took her hands.

"You're such a liar."

"Well then we should do something to prove it wasn't you."

She stood up and jerked his hands away "we should go to Alaska where Carlisle and Esme are" she suggested.

Edward kissed her forehead "we can all go…so everyone can see that it wasn't you."

"Why do they want us to go to Alaska with them…we just stated what we saw" said Rosalie.

Alice laughed "weren't you listening…its so Bella can-"

"I know, you know."

Alice stood up and took Jasper's hand "I know it's not Bella, because I can see Bella and the girl you were talking about…well I can't see her" she proclaimed.

Alice and Jasper ran up stairs "My hair looks so messy" Rosalie pointed out while looking into the reflection of the T.V screen.

Renesme walked down the stairs putting her phone into her pocket "so who were you talking to?" Emmett questioned as Rosalie looked in the reflection of the T.V screen- trying to fix her hair.

"Please don't tell my parents, I was talking to Jacob."

Bella suddenly appeared behind Renesme "who were you talking to?" she questioned.

Renesme turn around and took a few steps back "ow" she said as she bumped into Edward "oh, Dad didn't see you there."

Bella crossed her arms "who were you talking to?"

"Jake…White" she lied- terribly.

"You're not going out today…you're going to pack for Alaska" Edward ordered.

"Sorry no" she ran out the front door.

Bella and Edward ran after her "you do see this is your fault" Bella supposed as they ran.

"My fault…you're the one who won't let her date" he defended himself.

"Because she's only six months old technically" she hissed "anyways this is your fault because she wouldn't be this fast if it wasn't for you" she smirked when she could finally see Renesme.

Edward swiftly wrapped his arms around Renesme "let me go…I don't want to go Alaska." Edward dragged her back to the house. "Dad! Let me go" she shrieked "it's not my fault Mum likes human blood…why punish me" she groaned. Bella had already reached the house "Thanks Dad. You're such a good father and if you let me go you'll be a great awesome father." When they were outside of the house Renesme finally stopped talking.

When they got inside he told her to sit on the couch. She glared at him "if I go to Alaska I will never leave your side" she threatened.

Edward shook his head in frustration "how come every time I try to see what you're thinking all I see blood and darkness?" he wandered,

"I'm a vampire…what else am I meant to think about?"

"I don't know maybe normal things."

She looked up at him, with wide eyes "so what is something normal to think about?"

He looked at Emmett who was watching the football match "Emmett is trying to figure out who's going to win."

"Wow, I love football too. I really want to think about that all day."

"We're going" a voice called.

Edward started for door "meet you outside" he said.

She swiftly stood up and followed him outside "I'm your shadow and don't forget it."

"I don't think you can stay like this for that long."

"Whatever you say dad" she smiled.

"We'll be in Alaska in a few hours" Alice grinned.


	4. Black Curtains & Baseball

Chapter Three

Black Curtains and Baseball

The moon was up high in the sky as Annabelle and Alexander opened the Cullen's front door. The door was locked so Alexander used his nails to open the door. When they walked in Annabelle shook her head "this will not do. We need curtains" she proclaimed. Alexander ran out the front door as Annabelle lay on the couch. She looked up at the roof "this house smells a bit human" she commented. The moonlight sparkled on her eyes.

When she closed her eyes and opened them everything was dark "you finally got the curtains" she sat up watching Alexander as he put up the last of the black curtains. Alexander finished the curtains within minute.

Alexander rushed to Annabelle's side when he could smell something foul "what is that smell?" Annabelle wandered.

Alexander frowned "shape shifters."

"Why do they stink?" Alexander and Annabelle swiftly ran to the door and opened it "why are you here?" Annabelle questioned.

Jacob stood there "Bella, who's that?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Jacob…Black…What's up with you? Wait you just don't want me to be with Nessie, well you can't stop me from imprinting on her."

Annabelle frowned in confusion "Nessie?"

"Renesme, whatever I just came to see where she is because she was meant to see me at two o'clock-" he looked passed Annabelle where a clock hung "and if I can tell time correctly it's been five hours and I haven't seen her. If she's locked up in her room, could I see her for a second?"

"No" Annabelle replied. Alexander shut the door.

Jacob looked at the door "what the heck was that. Who is that guy anyways?" he thought aloud to himself. He turned around and walked in the direction of the forest. He jumped up on a branch and then swung himself on another higher branch. He kept on getting higher till he got to Renesme's window. He shook his head when he saw the black curtain, not remembering them being there before. He closed his eyes then opened them to see the black curtain still there. "Why are there curtains?" he sighed.

* * *

"Why do you guys have to love baseball?" Renesme sighed.

Bella grinned "this is mine and your first time playing baseball."

Renesme groaned "I have to play too."

Edward looked back "why do you think you're here?"

"So I can be your shadow."

"I told you it's hard to be my shadow" he taunted.

Alice was the pitcher and Esme was the first batter. In the field were Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. The ball went far into the forest of trees. Esme was quick but not quick enough to get on home base. On her way to home Jasper threw the ball towards Rosalie who was the catcher.

Bella was up next. Alice bowled the ball; it was so fast- it was hard to see. As the ball came closer Bella got ready to hit the ball. Bella swung the bat, causing it to go flying into the forest; Rosalie caught the ball and Bella walked towards Edward in shame.

Edward walked up and took another bat. He got ready for Alice to throw the bowl. "Why are you here?" he questioned Renesme who was standing on his left hand side.

"Didn't I tell you I would be your shadow; anyways it's not normal to play baseball at night."

"Well if you haven't noticed, you're half human and half vampire. You're not really what I'd call normal."

She put her hands on her hips "did you just say something's wrong with me?"

Edward swung and hit the ball. Jasper and Carlisle ran after the ball as Edward ran around. Renesme was on his trail. Unexpectedly the ball was flying in the thin air to Rosalie. Just before Edward could get to home base Rosalie got him out. "Ha! Edward" Emmett cheered.

"Edward did you just notice that you got out" Bella pointed out.

Edward faintly smiled "it's just a game."

"Not that. Renesme was watching the ball the entire time. Do you think she's found her gift?"

Edward shrugged "I don't know, let's ask her."

"Renesme, what did you just do?" Edward asked.

She grinned "I think I got my wish" she held out a hand towards the bat that was on the back of Emmett's Jeep. The bat started to float in the air, and came her way. "Yes, I have that telekinesis power, awesome."

"Renesme cheated" Edward whined.

"Edward just hates to loose" Emmett joked.

Renesme poked her tongue out at Edward as he turned around.

Alice suddenly looked distant. Her eyes had no irises and she was looking straight ahead blankly. Jasper was at Alice's side "What do you see?" he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes went back to normal "something's wrong at the house."

"That was the house?" Edward wandered.

Alice nodded.

"Maybe Jacob's just at the house."

"Jacob" Renesme beamed.

Alice shook her head "it's something else. I just don't know."

"I'll go back and check up on the house" Edward announced.

Bella agreed "I'll come too."

They drove off in the black 4WD that was beside Emmett's Jeep. Renesme watched as they got the car started "thanks Mum and Dad. You guys are such good parents leaving me here" she said sarcastically. She glared at them "I can't believe you're really going to leave me here" she sighed. She ran at the car and opened the back seat and slid in and put on her seat belt.

Edward who was driving looked back "why are you coming?"

Renesme crossed her arms "I told you, as long as we're in Alaska, I will be your shadow. I'm such a good shadow, don't you think" she replied.

Bella grinned "at least we know she won't be getting into any trouble."

Renesme lay down on the chairs "goodnight, I'm really tired" she yawned.

"Goodnight" Bella murmured.


	5. Sparkles

Chapter Four

Sparkles

Annabelle ran up to the Cullen's house rapidly. Alexander was just behind her. They had gone out on a drink fest all night and forgot about the sun. The sun was rising quickly. When they got to the house they forgot they locked the door. So Annabelle made her finger nails grow longer so she could open the door with it. When the door was open her nails went back to size.

Alexander had blood on his lips so Annabelle walked up to him and kissed him. He looked at her then with his thumb he wiped a bit of blood that was on her cheek. He licked his thumb then kissed her cheek where the blood had been. "Good night" they said to each other as the walked up the stairs to get to the spare bedroom up stairs.

Annabelle and Alexander came to a halt halfway up the stairs "someone's coming" Annabelle noted. They sat on the stairs and waited to see if anyone would walk in through the front door.

They could hear the car stopping in the front of the house. They could hear footsteps walking to the door. The door opened and in walked Bella, Renesme and Edward. Renesme waved at her parents "bye Dad" she ran away.

Bella turned around ready to go after her, but Edward put a hand on her shoulder "just let her go."

Bella exhaled "alright."

They stood in the lounge room looking around "what's with the black curtains?" Bella gasped.

Edward started to take the curtains down. Annabelle and Alexander stood in the hallway watching them as they took down the curtains. Annabelle crossed her arms as the light hit Bella and Edward's skin they would sparkle. Annabelle and Alexander looked away "can you put the curtains back up Sparkles?" Annabelle enquired.

Bella turned around and put her fingers to her lips "who are you?"

Edward rushed to Bella's side "have you noticed she looks kind of like you" he stated.

Bella nodded.

"You're Edwin Coolen and you're Isabella Coolen, right" Annabelle commented.

Edward stepped in front of Bella "my name is actually Edward and she likes to be called Bella. Also our last name is Cullen."

"Whatever all I know is Edwin and Isabella Coolen" Annabelle smirked.

Alexander stepped forward "if you haven't noticed. Annabelle here is Isabella's twin sister."

"I said she likes to be called Bella" Edward reminded.

Alexander nodded "I heard what you said."

Isabella stared at Annabelle "I have a twin?" Bella said in amazement.

"No, I'm just your reflection in the mirror, here to haunt you" said Annabelle sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Huh? You do know I'm not your reflection."

"I was just hoping" Bella admitted. She examined Annabelle "if you're my sister, then why haven't I seen you before?"

"Some doctor thought that Charlie and Renee were not going to be able to take care of a child so if they had to take care of two it would be impossible" Annabelle explained.

Bella frowned in confusion "I don't remember that."

"Because it was like nineteen years ago."

Edward wandered why they were in the hallway and wouldn't come out "why are you two just standing there?"

Alexander put a hand on Annabelle's shoulder "let me show them" he atoned.

Annabelle nodded as Alexander's arm reached out into the light; his arm flinched back as it hit the light. His arm instantly turned brown.

"Why?" Bella asked.

Annabelle rolled her eyes "because we're vampires too but it seems we're different."

"How did you become a vampire?"

"I don't know. On my birthday when I woke up I couldn't go in the sunlight.

"So when I turned Bella you changed too" Edward tried to make clear.

Annabelle nodded.

"I look like that" Bella asked.

"Yes" Edward answered.

"Oh, I look good, way better than when I was human."

Annabelle was confused "what do you mean, when you were human. I looked like this when I was human and I changed Alexander and he still looks the same too. Why did you guys get to change?"

"You didn't change at all?" Edward said with astonishment.

"No, I changed into a vampire."

Annabelle and Alexander turned around and walked up the stairs "where are you going?" Bella questioned.

Alexander looked back as Annabelle yawned "we're using your spare room, we need to get our sleep you know" Alexander answered.

"Sleep?"

The sound of cars stopping in the front yard sounded. Bella and Edward ran outside and stood in front of Carlisle who was walking towards the garage. Carlisle needed to open the garage so the cars could go in, so Edward and Bella followed.

"Carlisle did you know that Bella's sister is using our guest room" Edward asked.

Carlisle shot a look at Edward "Bella's sister? When did you have a sister?" Carlisle gestured towards Bella.

"I didn't know I had a sister either till we got here. Why are you here anyways?"

"Well when I heard about what Alice saw I thought I should check on my house because what if something would have happened to you two...wait, where's Renesme?" he wandered.

"Yeah, well do you want to see them- Annabelle and Alexander" Edward wandered.

Carlisle nodded "yes I would like to meet them but who is Alexander?"

"I think it's her boyfriend" Bella replied.

They ran upstairs to the guest room. Bella knocked on the door "are you awake?" she asked.

"No, now go away" Annabelle answered.

Bella opened the door and walked in "why would you be sleeping if you answered?"

Annabelle sat up "I need to sleep" she threw the pillow at Bella's face as she walked in.

Bella picked up the pillow and threw it back but missed. The pillow hit the lamp on the night stand "sorry" she apologised.

Carlisle stepped in front "um...I would like it if I was going to have guests that I would like to meet them first."

He walked up to Annabelle and shook her hand "you're not human" he noticed.

Alexander was lying beside Annabelle fast asleep "I know" she replied.

"Watch this" Bella said walking towards the curtains. She swung the curtains open.

Annabelle and Alexander screamed in agony as the sunlight's rays touched their skin.

Edward swiftly ran to the curtains and closed them "see their skin doesn't sparkle like ours, it just burns" Bella pointed out.

Alice danced into the room with Jasper following. Lights that shone through the cracks of the curtain touched Alice's skin and Jasper's- Annabelle and Alexander looked away "little Miss Sparkles, could you either get out of the light or close the curtains that would be great" Annabelle said.

Alexander got up and ran to the curtain and closed it "can you all get out" he said firmly "you are really irritating" he declared.

Annabelle laughed under her breath "he hates it when he doesn't get enough sleep. It's it so adorable" she put her hand over her mouth.

Carlisle walked out into the hallways and waved "I would like to get to know you two when you are awake and fine."

Everyone got out of the room except for Alice and Jasper "my name is Alice" she said "and this Jasper" she twirled out of the room holding Jasper's hand over her head.

Annabelle lay down and Alexander lay beside her playing with her hand "thank you, now we can finally sleep" she thanked Alexander.

He lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed her hand "you're welcome."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Sweet Cake and Bad Blood

Chapter Five 

Sweet Cake and Bad Blood

Alexander sat up and yawned, Annabelle was sitting beside him stretching her arms. Alexander stood up on the cool ground "we should really meet them- it sounds like everyone is downstairs. We really should tell them the whole story" he walked to the door and opened it.

Annabelle got up "okay" she yawned her eyes half closed.

When they got downstairs to the lounge room, Renesme was standing on the couch "I don't care what you think, what wrong with dating him?" she retorted.

Bella was standing in front of her "sit down" she ordered. She held her hand in front of her, inches away from Renesme.

"Ow…" she moaned as she hit the floor.

"I didn't touch you so it wasn't me" she smirked looking away.

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen talking, Edward was playing the piano, Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting and Alice and Jasper were watching T.V. Once Annabelle and Alexander had gotten down to the lounge room Alice and Jasper looked up at them, Bella and Renesme stopped fighting and Esme and Carlisle were standing behind Alexander and Annabelle.

"Hey everyone, Alexander thought that I should talk to you guys and tell you the whole story" she announced and sat down on the couch.

Carlisle and Esme stood behind Alexander and Annabelle, Bella and Renesme sat down and Edward had stopped playing. Their eyes were gazing at Annabelle "I'm Carlisle" Carlisle broke the ice, by putting a hand on Alexander's shoulder.

Annabelle leaned into Alexander's shoulder "Okay, you already know that I'm Isabella's twin sister. I was put into Foster care after my parents gave me away. I was finally released when I finished high school. When I turned into a vampire I didn't know what was going on, then I met Alexander and couldn't help but bite him and now we stick together forever. I told Alexander I wanted to find you, so he did some research and we found out there's a book written about you guys. Alexander told me the important stuff because I wasn't bothered to read the books. So then Alexander thought it would be good if we came here, but we didn't expect you to be different from us" Annabelle explained.

Alexander looked at her "you forgot something" he mentioned.

Annabelle looked up at him "what?"

"They're the kind of like vegetarians because they drink animal blood."

"What?" she shrieked looking at everyone sitting around her "animal blood? How? Don't you drink human blood?"

"So we now know it wasn't Bella attacking the people in the other town" Alice said relieved.

"We drink animal blood so we can restrain ourselves from human blood" Carlisle replied.

"Is it edible?" Annabelle asked.

Esme smiled "yeah, I'm sure it is."

Alexander frowned "it doesn't smell that nice."

"I like it" Renesme said.

"I'm hungry" Annabelle wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Wait here" Renesme stood up and ran to the kitchen then came back holding two slices of cake on two plates "I made this because I like sweet things but no-one knows how to cook, so I made it" she smiled pleased with herself.

Annabelle sat up straight and she and Alexander took a plate each "why did you get them cake?" Bella wandered.

"Because if you guys can't eat food probably they would be able to" she responded.

"Aw…I haven't eaten strawberry short-cake like forever, ever since we've been to busy drinking human blood and can't buy anything in the day, I haven't eaten actual food"

Annabelle gave her strawberry to Alexander.

"Why did you give him your strawberry?" Bella questioned.

"I don't like strawberries."

"What kind of person hates strawberries? When I was human I loved strawberries."

Annabelle finished her slice of cake "I'm still hungry" she said to Renesme, then she shot a look at Bella "I didn't say I hated strawberries, I just dislike them" she leaned on Alexander's shoulder.

Bella looked away "isn't that the same thing?"

Annabelle shook her head "no."

Alice and Jasper smiled.

Renesme came back with two more plates of cake "thanks for eating the cake- I can't eat the whole thing by myself."

Annabelle and Alexander had eaten rest of the cake and now Annabelle was lying on the couch with her head on Alexander's lap "I'm still hungry" she groaned.

Alexander looked up "I am too."

Alice stood up and spun around in a circle "we should go hunting with Rosalie and Emmett" she proclaimed.

Annabelle shot up "you mean we're going to drink blood right."

"No, we're hunting to catch the animals and make them our pets" Renesme commented sarcastically.

Jasper and Alice opened one of the floor to ceiling windows and ran out. Bella waited for Edward who started playing the piano again. Carlisle and Esme had already gone through the front door and Renesme waited beside Alexander and Annabelle "we really should get going they're waiting for you two."

Alexander took Annabelle's hand and they ran after Alice and Jasper trying to catch up, Renesme trailed behind them "hello" she greeted them as caught up with them. "You want to race."

Alexander and Annabelle shook their heads.

"It will be fun" she said "come one, or are you afraid you would loose to your niece" she taunted towards Annabelle.

Annabelle stopped and so did Alexander. Renesme came to a halt a few metres in front. "Do you really want to race?"

Renesme went back to Annabelle's side, she looked up at Alexander "you say go" she demanded.

Alexander sighed "Ready, set, go." Annabelle and Renesme rushed forward and

Alexander followed "why do you have to be so competitive sometimes" he said to himself.

When he caught up Renesme, Renesme shrieked "how did you catch up?"

Alexander shrugged "because I have to meet Annabelle with Alice and Jasper" he replied.

Renesme looked forward and there was Annabelle talking to Alice "how did you win? I didn't even see you run past me?"

"Because I ran through the trees, like on the branches, that sort of stuff" Annabelle turned around "when are we going to eat, drink whatever you want to call it" Annabelle questioned.

* * *

Bella draped her arms over Edward's shoulders and kissed him gently on the cheek "what's wrong?" she asked.

He stood up as she broke away "I can't seem to read their minds" he answered.

Bella hid her smiled behind her hand "you can't read my mind" she reminded.

"Yes, but that's because of your special ability, but them I can't hear or see anything" he was about to slam his fist onto the piano keys but quickly stopped himself.

"Do you want to know I'm thinking?"

"Not really, I would more like to know what they're thinking. When you were human I would go crazy trying to figure out what you were thinking but now I know why. However they actually probably have something wrong with them just like how you thought something was wrong with you" Edward stormed out of the room and went to go look for everyone. Bella chased after him.

She couldn't find him anywhere and he wasn't with the others. Annabelle and Alexander were sitting on a rock watching the others pouncing on the deer and sinking their teeth into the deer. "Why aren't you guys eating?" Bella enquired.

"You want us to chase after them?" Alexander questioned.

Annabelle fell forward and Alexander swiftly caught her with one arm "I'm so hungry" she cried.

Alice came twirling in their directions "here, Jasper caught one for you two" she gestured towards Jasper who was sitting on a deer.

Annabelle and Alexander swiftly appeared beside the deer. Jasper got up and held it down for them. Annabelle raised her hand and her index finger nail grew longer. She cut the deer and blood started ooze out of the deer. Annabelle's nail went back to normal size and then she wiped a bit of blood on her fingers then tasted it. She spit the blood and wiped the blood on the deer's fur "how can you drink that?" she shouted "that is just disgusting."

Alexander was by her side when she stood up "if you don't mind we would like to go back to the house and have a lie down, also Renesme if you don't mind could you make us another cake or something else that is sweet" he and Annabelle swiftly ran back to the house.

"Why don't they like the blood?" wandered Alice.

Bella turned to Alice and Jasper "have you seen Edward?"

Alice and Jasper shrugged "sorry."

Alice sank her teeth into the deer as Bella turned to go and look for Edward.


	7. Blood and Ice

Chapter Six

Blood and Ice

Annabelle and Alexander lay on the couch "I'm so hungry" Annabelle moaned.

Alexander was looking up at the ceiling "me too."

Annabelle lay on her stomach, running her fingers in the carpet "Carlisle, you're a doctor right" she asked as Carlisle walked into the lounge room "why can't you get us some blood bags from the blood bank at the hospital?"

Carlisle grinned "it doesn't really work that way. I can't just go in there and get blood bags. You should really learn to endure the taste" he replied.

A gentle breeze blew as Bella ran in standing in front of Carlisle "have you seen Edward?"

Carlisle shook his head "no, I haven't sorry."

"Does he have beautiful sweet blood?" Annabelle muttered.

Bella shrugged "I don't think so."

"Why?" she moaned.

Alexander turned his head to Annabelle "I'm still hungry" he said.

Carlisle reached out and put his hands on Bella's shoulders "I'll help you look for him."

"Great, everyone else is already searching for him" Bella replied. She swiftly moved to the centre of the lounge room in front of the T.V "do you guys want to help?"

"We don't have any energy" Alexander stated.

"I go back to my first question. Does he have any _nice _blood with him, in other words, blood that is not revolting" Annabelle added.

Bella shook her head "no."

"You just answered your own question" Annabelle tried to clap but fell off the couch and rolled to Bella's feet. She looked up "lucky you're not wearing a dress and the lounge room doesn't have a coffee table."

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

Annabelle laughed "yes, of course" she put her hands over her mouth.

"Good" Bella ran out of the front door and left it open.

It started to rain heavily and strong cool wind blew into the house "someone should really close the door" she said still giggling.

Alexander watched Annabelle as she continued to laugh "can you smell that?" he wandered.

Annabelle shot up "fresh blood."

Alexander and Annabelle rushed out of the house and followed the smell of the blood. A woman with curly orange hair was lying on the road with an umbrella beside her and blood stained on her clothes. Annabelle ran her fingers in the blood, then lifted her fingers to her lips and licked off the blood. She sank her teeth into the woman who was already dead.

"I wasn't finished with her" a familiar voice growled.

Alexander turned around "Edward?" blood was all over Edward's mouth and shirt.

Edward pounced at Alexander "that's my blood" he shouted.

Alexander weakly held out his right arm in front of him. Edward froze- seriously froze in like ice. Alexander's special ability was that he can freeze water and unfreeze it.

Edward tried to struggle and scream but he was trapped in ice.

Alexander turned back and knelt down beside Annabelle who had her fangs in the woman's neck. Alexander took the woman's arms and his fangs pierced into the woman's skin. If the woman was alive she would certainly be screaming in agony.

When they had already drunken all the blood that was left inside the woman's body, Alexander pushed the ice-block that had Edward inside up the road to the house. Annabelle lay on top with the blood-red umbrella in her left arm- hanging off the side of the ice-block, looking up at the night sky that had finally stopped raining. When they got to the house Bella was outside "why is he in there?" she gestured the ice-block.

Annabelle jumped off and pointed one finger at her "because you lied."

"Huh?"

"You said he wouldn't have any delicious blood with him" Annabelle retorted.

Bella tapped on the ice-block "how do we get him out?"

"Easy, but we don't want to, he tried to attack us" Annabelle snapped.

They walked past Bella and shut the door behind them "why?" she turned around and walked to the door and tried to open it "Annabelle, Alexander, you two locked the door" she yelled.

Annabelle and Alexander went to bed, Bella finally got into the house, Edward's cube was in the garage, Renesme was in the kitchen baking another cake and Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were watching T.V.


	8. Melted and Burned

Chapter Seven

Melted and Burned

Alexander walked down the stairs and stopped in the lounge room doorway "good morning everyone, I just wanted to say that I kind of sorry about Edward but I can't change what I did until Annabelle has forgiven him" he yawned then turned around to walk back up the stairs.

When he got back to the room Annabelle sat up "what were you doing?" she questioned.

He sat beside her "it was nothing for you to worry about" he answered.

She lay back down "I hope so" she muttered.

He nodded and lay down beside her.

* * *

Bella stood in front of the ice-block that Edward was trapped inside. She tapped on it repeatedly hoping to see some sort of moved from Edward. Even though it was so warm in the garage the ice-block still did not melt. Bella punched the ice-block with her fist and the ice-block just crashed into the wall but didn't break one bit.

Emmett and Rosalie walked into the garage "what are you doing?" they wandered.

Bella turned "I trying to get Edward out of this" she gestured the ice-block.

Emmett ran to the side of the ice-block and looked inside of it. He laughed when he could see Edward inside "it looks like he was about to jump at someone but was stopped in mid air."

Bella grimaced "don't tease him" she said firmly.

Emmett wrapped his arms around the block of ice "I should smash" he boomed, lifting the ice-block in the air.

Bella put two hands on the ice-block, ensuring Emmett wouldn't smash it "will it hurt Edward?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Okay, then do it" she said.

"Yah" he cheered as the ice-block hit the ground.

The ice-block slid across the ground. It almost hit Rosalie's red Porsche if it wasn't for her swiftly running towards the ice-block than stopping it. Emmett laughed under his breath "sorry honey" he apologised.

Annabelle and Alexander appeared behind Bella "what you trying to do? Did you not know we're trying to sleep?"

"Who are you?" Rosalie was startled by seeing two people who looked like Bella.

"This is Annabelle, my sister and her mate Alexander" Bella stood in-between.

"Hey you're Rosalie, right. Alexander told me about you, awesome thing you did" Annabelle walked over to the ice-block and stood beside Emmett.

"Huh?" Rosalie was confused.

Annabelle put her hands on her hips and glared down at the ice-block "so it was you and Isabella who were making all the noise. If you don't mind, would you stop it" Annabelle said.

Emmett stared at her "well we're trying to get Edward out but we can't."

"It's easy" she smirked.

Emmett lifted the ice-block and pushed it at Annabelle. Alexander suddenly appeared in front of Annabelle and caught the ice-block "if you don't mind. I would like it if you restrained yourself from throwing stuff at my darling Annabelle" Alexander gazed at Emmett.

Annabelle kissed Alexander on the cheek "its okay, I'll be fine" she atoned "anyways once I get thing out you can freeze it again."

Alexander nodded "fine then."

Emmett took a step back "let's see what you can do."

As Alexander placed the ice-block metres away from Annabelle, Annabelle raised her hand in front of her. Alexander ran to Annabelle's side then Annabelle closed and opened her hand. A rope of fire came out of her hand. The fire wrapped around the ice-block then pressed against it, melting into the ice-block. Annabelle dropped her hand and the ice-block fell to the ground in pieces.

Edward stood straight and shook his head. Annabelle looked up at Alexander who raised his hand in front of himself. The ice around Edward rose into the air joined together- trapping Edward back inside the ice-block. Rosalie frowned "Bella did the thought of melting the ice-cube with fire ever occur?" Rosalie wandered.

Bella looked away "nope."

Esme appeared in the doorway "how come I can smell something burning?" she questioned.

"It's to get Edward out" Bella replied.

Alexander and Annabelle walked past Esme and ran up stairs "what if you burn the block too much, you might burn Edward inside and then he'll die" Esme crossed her arms and stared at Bella and Emmett.

* * *

"You sure are baking a lot" Alice pointed out.

Renesme twirled around in a circle "it's because it's been so long since people who can eat have actually eaten anything here" replied.

Jasper was helping Renesme. He was getting the cakes and tarts out of the oven "I can't get over how you people eat this food. It smells so plains, so tasteless."

Alice watched Jasper as he placed the cake on the counter "you've never made me cake" she smiled.

He kissed her gently on the lips "it's because you don't eat."

Alice froze staring out into the distant. Her eyes were blank with no irises. She stayed that way for a few minutes. She shook her head when she got back to normal "the Volturi are coming and I think they're either going to be attacked and killed or they're meeting with the werewolves" she proclaimed.

"Why would they meet the shape shifters?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. All I saw was the Volturi walking towards our house then they could sense something was close- then everything turned black."

Renesme abruptly ran out of the house. She was running to Jacob "Jacob" she yelled.

Jacob came from behind a tree and leaned against the trunk of the tree smiling "what?"

"Are you or the other pack, planning to meet up with the Volturi or kill them?" she enquired.

Jacob shook his head "where did you get that idea from?"

"Alice, she said the Volturi are either going to be killed or they're going to meet up with you guys."

He searched her eyes "you want me to watch them right, so that if anybody in the pack tries to attack them- I'll be there to save them right."

* * *

The sun started to set. Annabelle and Alexander started to walk down the stairs. Bella ran to the bottom of the steps and blocked their exit "please get Edward out, please" she pleaded.

Annabelle glared at her "no." Alexander jumped over the railing and Annabelle reached out, putting one hand on Bella's shoulder then flipping herself over Bella- landing perfectly and softly behind Bella "see you later Isabella" she waved.

"Please" Bella begged.

Alexander stopped Annabelle "you should really help your sister. I think she's suffered enough. Anyways we're living in their house" Alexander stated.

They went to garage- no one was down there except for Edward "I'm only doing this because of Alexander. If it was me I would have like it if you suffered a little more" Annabelle raised one hand in front of her at the ice-block. She closed her hand then opened it. A rope a fire came out twisting around in the air on top of the ice-block. She slammed her hand down to her side- the fire sliced the ice-block and Edward screamed as the flames touched his skin "sorry" Annabelle said bluntly.

Bella hugged Edward "Edward, I missed you" she tightened her grip and turned her head to look at Annabelle "thank you Annabelle."

"No problem. As I said before, it wasn't for you. So see you two later Isabella and Edwin Coolen" she smiled as she took Alexander's arm and they walked to the kitchen because they could smell something sweet.

When they got to the kitchen Alice and Jasper were setting the table "how do you like it?" Alice wandered.

"I haven't done this in ages" Jasper said.

Alexander took a seat beside Annabelle "where's Renesme?"

"She went out for a bit but its okay because we're here. We'll bring your first dish" Alice twirled around in circles to the other kitchen where she went to go get a plate of strawberry tarts. Jasper followed her to the other kitchen.

"Thank you" Alexander thanked.

"Yeah thank you" Annabelle repeated.


	9. Death Without Blood

Chapter Eight

Death without Blood

Annabelle sat on the tree outside of the lounge room looking out at the forest. Alexander lay above her looking down at her. She looked up and his arm that almost touched her face. He was asleep and Annabelle didn't want to wake him up. Renesme was in the kitchen cooking something when everyone ran to the kitchen besides Annabelle and Alexander because they heard her scream.

Annabelle and Alexander shot up when the smell of fresh blood was in the air. They ran to the kitchen where Carlisle was holding Renesme's hand and was waiting for Alice to go and get his bag. Annabelle and Alexander pushed aside everyone to get through to Renesme.

"I can help" Annabelle announced. She took Renesme's hand from Carlisle and put Renesme's hand to her lips where she drank the blood without using her fangs. Annabelle moved aside and let Alexander have some blood.

Edward stepped forward "how are you helping her?" he questioned.

Alexander lifted his head from Renesme's hand when the blood from her hand was gone "your daughter's hand has stopped bleeding hasn't it" he answered.

"There are better ways of stopping the blood" Edward shouted.

Annabelle crossed her arms "Edwin Coolen, just cool down. Anyways, it would have been a waste of blood" she smiled.

Edward shook his head "that's not even the point. Wait did you call me Edwin Coolen?"

"Hey, aren't you meant to have problems with yourself restraining yourself when there's fresh blood?" Annabelle gestured towards Jasper.

Jasper frowned "excuse me?"

"She's talking about in the movie. She didn't read the books because she said it would take days" Alexander explained.

"Yeah, in the movie you jumped at Isabella when she got a paper cut, then Edwin for some strange stupid reason pushed you into the piano when he could have use that chance to carry Isabella and run or run forward at you and stop you but no he chose the most insignificant way."

"Oh, Bella's birthday. I don't have a problem with restraining myself from blood but on that day and the days before that day I wasn't getting enough blood and wasn't feeling well, so when the lady came and Bella cut her finger, the first thing I wanted to do was drink her blood" Jasper clarified.

"Um…uh…eh…so that's what happened?" Annabelle looked at him "boring, I thought you would be fun so we could play tricks with you" she turned and Alexander ran back to the room.

Alice appeared with the bag "I'm sorry it took so long. I went to get the bag but then I saw something."

Carlisle took the bag and got the bandages out and wrapped them around Renesme's hand "what did you see?" he enquired.

She turned to see everyone's faces. She looked at Edward who already knew what she saw "there was fire. I couldn't see who we were fighting because the opposite side was black. However Edward and Bella weren't there" she explained.

Annabelle rushed downstairs "you can see the future?" Annabelle wandered.

"Where's Alexander?" Alice tried changing the subject.

"Alexander's sleeping. Don't change the subject. Can you or can you not tell the future?"

"I can only tell the decisions the person is going to make earlier than the person."

Annabelle smiled "can you see my future?"

Alice shook her head "I'm sorry. I can't. I've tried in the past but everything just looks dark like black- nothing."

Annabelle smiled "interesting."

"What?"

Annabelle ran back to the room "thank you."

* * *

The sun rose as Renesme went up to her room to go to bed. Bella knocked on Annabelle and Alexander's door "hey, are you two alright?"

"No" Annabelle groaned.

Bella walked in and closed the door behind "why?" she wandered.

"Because I didn't get enough blood last night and neither did Alexander. That's why he's dying" Annabelle replied.

"You can die from not drinking blood" Bella gasped.

Annabelle nodded "yeah, don't you guys die if you don't drink blood?"

Bella shook her head "the only way we can die is by ripping our limbs off then burning us."

Annabelle looked at Alexander "we can die from not drinking a lot of blood, but when you rip our lips off we can easily join back together so the only way is to burn us alive."

Bella grinned "I have a good idea. You two can stay in bed all day and anything you need Edward can get it for you" Bella offered.

Annabelle smiled "okay but who is Edward?"

"Um…how do I say this? Edward is Edwin but he would like it if you called him Edward" Bella suggested then left the room.

"Bye Isabella" Annabelle kissed Alexander on the forehead and patted his hair.

Edward was outside in front of Bella as she walked out "what did you just say?" Edward questioned.

Bella shrugged "why?"

"I already heard it once but I would like to hear it from you again" he glared at her.

"If you heard it once then, why do I have to repeat myself?" Bella turned "please" she pleaded.

"Okay, but this only for you, you know."

"Thank you, I need to go to Jacob and set some ground rules" Bella swiftly disappeared.

Edward was about to leave when he heard Annabelle "Edwin Coolen, could you come in please" she asked.

He walked in "what do you want" he said emotionlessly.

She smirked "I want blood…fresh delicious blood that won't make me want to throw up" she insisted.

"I don't think I have kind of blood" he replied.

She glared at him "Alexander is going to die and it's all because you can't get us any blood…what a worthless servant."

"What did you call me?" he shrieked "I am not your servant."

"Whatever you say" she laughed.

Edward glared at her "what's so funny?"

Annabelle did not answer. She just continued laughing.

"Tell me" Edward demanded.

Alexander sat up yawning "it's like a side effect for her when she doesn't drink enough blood. She's lucky because when she doesn't drink enough blood she'll turn bubbly then start getting tired and then die. She'll die smiling but I will die first and she'll have to watch me die but she'll still have that smile."

Edward stormed out of the room "bye, bye, bye, bye Edwin Coolen" Annabelle waved.

When the door closed Annabelle got up out of the bed and walked slowly to the curtains. Alexander fell back to sleep as she reached out and opened the curtains. Annabelle screamed "it hurts."

Alexander hurriedly closed the curtain and caught her as she fell backwards "what are you doing?" he enquired.

She giggled and smiled "I don't want to see you die" she searched his eyes "I, I, I…I love you Alexander" her eyes closed.

He carried her to the bed and put her to sleep. He kissed her gently on the lips and went to sleep beside her with his arms wrapped around her. "Goodnight" she whispered as she quietly climbed out of his arms when he was fast asleep. She turned back and looked at Alexander who was sleeping so peacefully "I meant what I said- I don't want to see you die" she stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs.

"Why are you here?" Edward questioned.

Annabelle was too tired to fight so she smiled weakly "can you come with me" she wandered.

He nodded "okay."

They stood in front of the front door. Annabelle had her hand on the door handle "tell Alexander I'm going to go get some blood."

"But you'll burn from the sun" he warned her.

She frowned "huh?"

"Don't you guys, burn from the sun?"

"Yeah, that's why I have this umbrella, Edwin. Do you think I'm stupid enough to kill my self" she hit him on the head with the umbrella.

Edward put a hand on his head "that's the umbrella from that night."

She put up the umbrella and opened the door. The sun touched Edward's skin and made him sparkle like diamonds "Sparkles, could you move away from the door? You're going to kill me with you shiny coat you call skin" she pushed him back.

He fell to the ground "does this mean you won't call me Edwin anymore?"

She stepped out in the sun and turned around "no, bye Edwin Coolen."


End file.
